ShadowClan/History
ShadowClan The Wily and Proud History 1st gen Rowanstar, Crowfrost/Stonefang, Littlecloud Famine strikes the clans after ShadowClan barely recovers from a poisoned prey situation. The clan slowly starves, and the remaining cats are one of the first to jump at the chance to travel to a new, prey-rich home. During the move, Crowfrost dies from exhaustion, and is replaced with Stonefang. Littlecloud also takes up an apprentice, a young warrior-in-training named Scorchpaw, who decides to switch to the path of a medicine cat when her brother is killed during the travel. ShadowClan slowly becomes stronger during the travel, growing closer to each other to keep the clan together. They also begin to pray to the moon alongside StarClan, although not as strongly as present day. 2A gen Stonestar, Flaretail, Scorchthicket Stonestar rises to power after Rowanstar dies from old age after settling in their new camp. He immediately sets out to rebuild his physically weak clan, practically ignoring his neighboring clans. He also appoints a brash young warrior, Flaretail, as his deputy, hoping that he will be able to rally the clan back together. The sudden reformation of SkyClan during the next gathering catches the cats of ShadowClan off guard, but Stonestar refuses to stop the cats from leaving. Stonestar and Flaretail argue regularly in the middle of camp, and often hurl crass insults at each other. Flaretail tries to convince his leader to attack the newly reforming clan, and argues that only four clans belong in the new territories. Stonestar refuses for unknown reasons, prompting the clan to split down the middle. ShadowClan camp is raided by SkyClan, forcing them farther north to a new camp and losing about a third of their territory. Their loss leaves not only the warriors furious, but Flaretail himself. Stonestar, yet again, declines to attempt to retake their stolen land. 2B gen Flaretail (Unofficially), Hickorybark (Unofficially), Scorchthicket On the night of the third new moon in the territories, Flaretail executes Stonestar in the middle of camp, calling him treasonous and a danger to ShadowClan’s livelihood. He then proclaims himself as the new leader of ShadowClan, promising to lead their clan to the greatness that they had held back at the lake. This goes mostly uncontested, although a few unlucky protesters are cast out by Flaretail’s lackeys. A deputy is not officially appointed, and Flaretail does not gain any lives. Flaretail, unofficially Flarestar, immediately launches attacks on the newly formed SkyClan camp. Moon after moon, ShadowClan attacks the SkyClanners, eventually killing Whitestar in their relentless onslaughts. Dawnstar, the new SkyClan leader, grants ShadowClan the rights to hunt on their land in exchange for the fighting to cease. Flarestar agrees to this. ShadowClan begins to thrive once again as they have more than enough prey to go around. They grow plump and lazy, taking this time of “peace” to develop new interests in speculated spirits and the moon. SkyClan ambushes the camp in the middle of leafbare, intent on recovering their stolen land. The battle is grueling for both sides, but when Flarestar is killed, the winner is clear. All of Flarestar's followers flee from ShadowClan in fear of retaliation from other members, and ShadowClan returns all of the territory that they had previously owned. Hickorybark is elected as the new leader of ShadowClan by a group of elders and senior warriors. 3rd gen Hickorystar, Bramblecloud/Coalblaze, Daisynose/Sageface Hickorystar rises to power after the chaotic reigns of Stonestar and Flarestar, and quickly gets to work on rebuilding his clan. He appoints his nephew, Bramblecloud, as his deputy. To combat the newfound distrust of leaders in ShadowClan, Hickorystar takes to including himself in the daily life of his Clanmates, often hunting, patrolling, and even training regularly with his Clanmates. He runs himself so ragged in attempts to earn back the trust of his clanmates that some say he lost a life or two just from the exhaustion. He rules peacefully for a few moons Daisynose is found dead on the WindClan border, the scents of both WindClan and fox on her fur. ShadowClan is furious and calls for battle, but Hickorystar refuses until the cause of death is officially found. Sageface is left as the only medicine cat. The pressure of opposition, along with the constant insistence from Bramblecloud, finally pushes Hickorystar to raid WindClan in retaliation. ShadowClan wins, but Bramblecloud loses his life in the process. Hickorystar mourns for his nephew and appoints Coalblaze in his place. A few moons later, Hickorystar disappears, his scent nowhere to be found. Search parties are sent out, but not a trace of their leader is found. Baffled and distrustful, ShadowClan reluctantly accepts Coalblaze as their new leader, although many protest that this is just a concealed takeover. 4th gen Coalstar, Aldertalon, Sageface/Nightmoth Coalstar is the first ShadowClan leader in the new territory to officially gain 9 lives. She appoints former apprentice, Aldertalon, as her new deputy. A few moons later, Sageface dies from greencough and Nightmoth steps up as the only ShadowClan medicine cat.